Laki-laki Yang Harus Lebih Dulu, Kan?
by Lishel79
Summary: Kisah bagaimana Hiro memenangkan Hatinya sendiri dan menjadi lebih yakin tentang perasaan... Ini ff pertama saya, (masih asing sama ff) Jadi...Onegaishimasu...


**Laki-laki Yang Harus Lebih Dulu, kan?**

Fuuu fuu fu fuuu… Siulan yang terdengar seperti nyanyian ini menemani langkahnya melewati koridor sekolah. Memecah kesunyian bagi dirinya yang menuju gerbang. Pantas saja, hari sudah berganti sore dan hanya beberapa orang yang masih berada disekolah. Saat ia berjalan melewati distro yang berada tak jauh dari sekolahnya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sepasang kekasih yang tengah melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual disana. ia bergidik ngeri saat pikirannya mulai membayangkan mereka, membayangkan apa yang selalu terjadi dalam sebuah hubungan, ….

Gadis itu membolak-balikkan coklat dengan kedua tangannya. Ia seperti sedang mencari jawaban pada coklat tersebut. Matanya menyipit dahinya berkerut bahkan poninya ikut menyatu menandakan kalau ia sedang berpikir keras. Entah berapa kali ia sudah memainkan coklat yang berukuran 3 x 11 cm itu, tapi itulah yang sejak bel istirahat tadi ia lakukan.

"Sudah ku putuskan…" Tegas gadis itu seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya hingga terdengar suara decitan kursi yang tergeser kebelakang. Untung saja hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang masih berada didalam kelas dan berjarak agak jauh dari tempat duduk gadis itu sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari decitan tersebut. Ia duduk di dekat jendela baris ketiga. Gadis benama Mika itu memasukkan coklatnya dalam tas dan pergi meninggalkan bangkunya. Dengan tekad yang sudah ia kumpulkan, ia berjalan keluar menuju kelas Hiro, kelas X-4 yang terletak dilantai bawah. Kelas mereka memang tak selantai, kelas Mika berada dilantai atas sedangkan kelas Hiro dilantai bawah. Ia berharap Hiro ada didalam kelasnya.

Mika menuruni tangga, beberapa kali ia tak sengaja menabrak siswa lain yang berlalu lalang. Seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa ia tak seharusnya menemui anak laki-laki itu. Tapi ia merasa bahwa ia perlu melakukan ini dan mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam, perasaan yang sudah muncul sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, bahkan ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa perasaan ini akan bertahan selama ini.

_Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku mengatakannya…_

Hubungan keduanya memang lumayan dekat untuk ukuran teman. Apalagi setahun terakhir ini. Mereka berada dalam satu ekskul yaitu ekskul majalah. Itulah penyebab mereka bisa berteman. Mika sangat senang ketika tahu bahwa ia akan satu ekskul dengan Hiro, anak laki-laki yang ia kenal sejak kelas 1 SMP. Mika semakin bersemangat mengikuti ekskulnya dan tak pernah sehari pun ia absen meskipun Hiro jarang datang.

Setelah sampai dilantai bawah, papan kecil yang terpaku diatas pintu berwarna coklat yang bertuliskan X-4 terlihat. Mika melanjutkan langkahnya. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

Aneh, padahal hampir setiap hari ia bertemu dengan Hiro, berbicara dengannya dan tak jarang juga pulang bersamanya. Tapi kenapa kali ini detak jantungnya tak terkontrol, cepat dan semakin cepat. Seperti habis lari maraton, membuat nafasnya tak beraturan.

Sesampainya didepan kelas Hiro, Mika berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa geroginya.

"Tenang….fuuu….tenang, kau hanya perlu mengajaknya bertemu. Itu saja….hah….fuuu…" Kata Mika mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah berhasil menguasai nafas dan rasa geroginya ia masuk ke dalam. Lagi-lagi hanya ada beberapa anak yang berada didalam kelas. Saat melihat Hiro yang sedang duduk dibangkunya entah kenapa terapi singkat yang ia jalani tadi nampaknya tak berhasil. Nervousnya kembali muncul membuatnya ingin mengurungkan niatnya dan segera berbalik pergi. Tapi terlambat, langkah kakinya terlalu cepat dan sekarang Mika tepat berdiri disamping meja Hiro. Merasa ada yang datang, Hiro menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat siapa yang menemuinya. Dan mendapati Mika sedang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk. Hmmm…? Kenapa dia ? pikirnya.

"Eh?! Mika? Ada apa?" Tanya Hiro

Mika mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hiro yang tentu saja sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

_Ahh sial…kenapa dia harus mempunyai wajah seperti itu sih…_

Mata, hidung, bibir yang terangkai sempurna diwajahnya sukses mencetak semburat merah dipipi Mika.

"Etto…." Jawab Mika gugup

"Iya ? Apa ada yang keliru pada majalahnya?" Tanya Hiro lagi.

"Bu..bukan…masalah majalah kok" jawabnya cepat. "Umm..a..apakah sepulang nanti kita bisa bertemu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Hmmm…?" tentu saja ajakan itu membuat Hiro heran.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mika dengan sorot mata menginterogasi…

_Apa yang dia lakukan..?_

Mika memundurkan kepalanya kaget. Rona merah dipipinya makin terlihat.

"Kau…mau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku ya," Godanya.

Seketika Mika _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja Hiro katakan. _Ba..bagaimana dia bisa tahu ?_

Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah padam karena malu dan tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hiro.

Hiro menegakkan kembali tubuhnya membuat jarak normal antara wajahnya dengan wajah Mika. Kemudian mengacak lembut poni Mika sambil tertawa kecil.

"…Aku hanya bercanda kok." terusnya sambil berhenti mengacak poni Mika.

Mendengar hal itu Mika sedikit lega. Mungkin rencana ini memang sudah gagal dari awal dan Hiro sudah tahu bahwa Mika akan mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi yang ingin dikatakan seorang gadis saat ia mengajak teman lawan jenisnya bertemu kalau bukan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus menyerah, pikirnya. Lagi pula tidak seharusnya gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya pada laki-laki terlebih dulu. Tapi entah kenapa didalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin mengatakan ini pada Hiro

"baiklah…aku akan datang nanti…"

"Eh?"

_dia akan datang?. _Bola matanya membulat tak percaya.

Seakan mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Mika, Hiro mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

"Arigatou ne… Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Jaa…" pamit Mika dengan langkah seribu kakinya.

Wajah yang tadi dihias oleh senyuman berangsur-angsur memperlihatkan sorot mata gelisah meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat seiring hilangnya Mika dari pandangannya.

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan sekolah pun usai. Begitu juga Mika, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pergi ketempat dimana ia akan bertemu Hiro. Coklat yang sudah dibawanya tadi kini sudah terhias oleh secarik kertas kecil bergambar hati yang dibawahnya tertulis nama Hiro dengan emoticon smile disampingnya. Lewat coklat ini Mika berharap Hiro akan mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Dan lagi, jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat, membuat nafasnya tak terkendali lagi.

_Umm…nanti bagaimana aku memulainya..? Apa aku harus…menyapanya lalu memberikan coklat ini _(sambil melihat coklat yang ia genggam)_ dan…"sebenarnya aku..._(menelan ludah).

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Mika tak karuan apalagi benar-benar berhadapan langsung dengan Hiro.

_Argghhh…Ara-ara…ini benar-benar membuatku gugup._

Dari luar jendela, Hiro memperhatikan Mika yang sedang memegang coklat dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan namanya tapi Mika tak mengetahui keberadaan Hiro karena ia membelakanginya. Tidak lama kemudian Hiro berbalik pergi. Raut wajahnya datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Mika benar-benar sedang berperang melawan dirinya sekarang. Hati dan pikirannya saling melawan satu sama lain. Hati Mika yang sangat ingin mengatakannya sedangkan pikirannya terus menyerukan untuk tidak melakukannya karena ia adalah seorang gadis. Dan kembali kepemikirannya bahwa laki-laki lah yang harus memulai lebih dulu bukan malah sebaliknya. Tapi sekali lagi hati Mika memenangkan pertarungan sengit ini. Ia hanya ingin mengatakannya dan mencobanya. Setahu Mika, ia lah yang paling dekat dengan Hiro diantara teman perempuan ekskul lainnya. Kalau teman sekelasnya, setiap kali jam istirahat Hiro selalu bersama Nozomu, sahabatnya.

Dari kejauhan Hiro yang sudah datang lebih awal, memperhatikan Mika yang keluar dari koridor. Memperhatikan setiap langkahnya. Wajahnya yang terlihat kebingungan pun menurut Hiro lucu. Tapi anehnya ada perasaan sakit dalam hati Hiro.

"Gomen ne" ucapnya lirih.

Mika yang sudah hampir sampai, melihat Hiro yang sedang duduk dibangku ditempat mereka janji bertemu.

_Eh..ternyata dia sudah datang duluan_

Mika mempercepat langkahnya. Dari arah sebaliknya, Hiro melambaikan tangannya dan membentuk sebuah bingkai senyuman diwajahnya. Membuat rona merah dipipi Mika..

_Hiro….jangan tunjukkan wajah itu!_

Teringat 4 tahun lalu, saat pertama kali Mika melihatnya. Waktu itu MOS hari ke-dua. Para siswa baru sedang mengadakan apel rutin sebelum melakukan kegiatan MOS. Mika yang hampir saja terlambat langsung buru-buru menuju ketempat barisan dimana kelasnya berada. Alhasil dia berada dibarisan paling belakang. Saat apel akan dimulai…

BRAAAKK….!

Seseorang dari belakang menabrak Mika. Membuatnya hampir terjatuh dan merasakan sakit pada punggung dan lengan kiri atasnya. Kaget seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, Mika menoleh. Begitu juga beberapa anak yang berada disekitar yang sama ikut menoleh juga. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh tersungkur. Mika memperhatikannya, dari atas hingga kebawah…

_Dia…Lucu…_

itulah yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Gomen ne.." ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk dan kemudian kembali berlari menuju barisan kelasnya. Mika tak menjawab apapun, hanya saja matanya tetap mengekor kemana anak itu pergi hingga anak itu benar-benar hilang ditelan barisan.

Sejak itulah Mika menyukai Hiro.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, kini ia berada tepat didepan Hiro. tubuhnya mendadak menjadi kaku akibat _nervous_ yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa? Kok jadi aneh gitu?" Tanya Hiro melihat sikap Mika yang sedikit berbeda. "Ayo…sini duduk.." sambil menarik tangan kanan Mika membuat Mika terduduk dan tentu saja masih terlihat kaku. Ditangan kirinya, Mika memegang coklat yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya.

Melihat tingkah Mika yang tak kunjung me-_rilex_. Hiro menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang, mendongakkan kepala lalu menutup mata sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Disini….enak juga ya…" ucap Hiro sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus. "Kau memilih tempat yang tepat…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh…?" Mika mencoba menangkap maksud Hiro. Suasana sekitar memang sedang teduh-teduhnya. "Ahh Iya…disini memang enak, nyaman…" jawab Mika sambil menoleh kearah Hiro. Hiro dengan posisi duduk menyandar kebelakang. Dengan rambut yang terkulai lembut oleh hembusan angin. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang begitu terlihat tenang dan damai. Semakin membuat Mika mengaguminya.

Tempat, suasana dan orangnya…

Perfect!

"Lalu…" Lirik Hiro "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya. Mika sudah tak terlalu kaku lagi.

"Etto… sebenarnya aku…"

Sebelum Mika menyelesaikan ucapannya Hiro memotong.

"Lihat…" sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan keluar gerbang. Mata Mika mengikuti telunjuk Hiro mengarah kemana.

"Gadis itu..?" Tanya Mika memastikan.

"Iya…dia cantikkan…."

Mika mempunyai firasat kemana arah pembicaraan ini tapi ia berharap firasatnya salah.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Namanya Hanazawa…" terusnya sambil tersenyum.

_Senyuman itu…? Aku tak pernah melihat senyuman itu sebelumnya. Dan lagi Hiro tak pernah bercerita tentang teman perempuannya sekalipun…Apakah ?_

Mika kembali melihat gadis itu…

"Iya…dia cantik" jawab Mika.

Serasa ada yang retak dan semakin menjalar keseluruh bagiannya.

"A-aku…menyukainya…" Sedikit terdengar kaku dan agak dipaksakan.

Mika tersentak, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hiro.

Dan sekarang bagian itu benar-benar telah hancur menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil menyisakan sesak yang luar biasa dalam dada Mika.

….Not The End Yet…

Mika sedikit menunduk. Sesak yang entah datang darimana asalnya ini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya Lemas...

Disampingnya, Hiro membuang pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Mika. Mukanya terlihat masam seperti habis menelan tanah dan mencoba mengeluarkan rasanya lewat juluran lidahnya. Padahal disana tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia kemudian melirik Mika sebentar. Terlihat jelas perubahan ekspresi Mika dari yang kacau balau menjadi lebih kacau balau.

_Gomen ne…_

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Hiro memulai pembicaraan sambil menengok Mika. Mika yang tersentak dengan pertanyaan Hiro, langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasang mimik wajah senormal mungkin agar Hiro tak mengetahui bahwa ia sedang patah hati.

"Ahh..iya. Etto…sebentar…" Mika membuka tasnya. Ia memasukkan coklat yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mengambil buku pelajarannya. "Apa kau bisa mengajariku ini?" Mika sangat berusaha menahan emosinya, menahan sesak yang sedari tadi menjalarinya dan berusaha bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hiro mengangguk. "Coba ku lihat" Hiro mendekat dan mengamati apa yang di tunjuk Mika. "Ohh ini… Begini.." Hiro mulai menerangkan apa yang diketahuinya.

Di sisi lain Mika memperhatikan Hiro.

_Yahh pupus sudah harapanku. Ternyata kau sudah menyukai orang lain, ya... _

Mika menarik napasnya pelan

…_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaan ini padamu dan akan membuangnya jauh-jauh…_

"Hey..hey.." Hiro melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka Mika. "Kau tidak memperhatikanku?" lanjutnya.

"Ehh?" Mika tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah.. Enggak. Aku memperhatikanmu kok" jawabnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku tersebut.

"Jadi?" Hiro kembali bertanya.

"Apanya?" Mika menoleh. Raut mukanya terlihat kebingungan. Sudah jelas bahwa Mika tidak memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Ohh…kau sudah selesai menerangkannya." Mika mengangguk. "Aku mengerti sekarang…haha " Ia memasang tawa garingnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Sepertinya dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikanku.."Hiro menyerngit.

Sekali lagi Mika tertawa, dan masih terdengar garing. "Sudah ku bilang kan aku memperhatikanmu..hehe"

"Hmm..Baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu..Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Tidak..tidak. hari ini cukup. Kau sangat membantuku Hiro, Hontou ni Arigatou."

Hiro mengangguk mengerti. "Lain kali jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti. Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku, Ok!"

"Ehm!" Mika mengangguk lembut. Ia masih memaksakan senyumnya. "Umm..Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang" ajak Mika.

"Ya." Hiro bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbang. Mika berjalan dibelakangnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana hatinya tak kunjung membaik.

Saat dekat dengan gerbang Mika menemukan sampah. Ia berhenti sejenak. Kemudian tangannya mengambil coklat beserta kertas yang tadi ia persiapkan untuk diberikan pada Hiro. Mika membuangnya. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Merasa langkah kaki dibelakangnya tak terdengar, Hiro berbalik. Dilihatnya Mika habis membuang sesuatu dan kembali berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Apa yang kau buang?" Tanya Hiro penasaran.

Mika kaget. Sontak ia menghentikan langkahnya, jika tidak ia akan menabrak Hiro karena kini ia tepat berdiri didepan Hiro.

"Eh?" Mika mundur beberapa langkah. "Bukan apa-apa kok. Hanya sampah." Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hiro ingin memastikan.

"Iya..ayo pulang.." Hiro mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka pun berpisah saat digerbang. Rumah Mika dan Hiro memang berlawanan arah tapi Hiro sempat menawarkan tumpangan kepada Mika. Jelas dengan suasana hatinya sekarang, Mika menolak.

"Jaa…" Mika melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik pulang.

Dari belakang Hiro memperhatikannya sampai Mika berbelok dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ahh..iya!" Ia teringat sesuatu dan mulai berlari masuk kedalam sekolah. Ia mendatangi sampah, membukanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ketemu!" ia mengambil sesuatu dari tong tersebut., sebuah barang persegi dan kertas yang tertempel diatasnya. Ia mengambil dan membawanya pulang.

Mika menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya.

"Yahh…dia.. ternyata dia menyukai orang lain.." Lagi-lagi raut mukanya terlihat sedih. Bayangkan saja, orang yang di sukainya selama ini mengaku kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang disaat Mika ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Itu sungguh menyakitkan! "Ahh. Sudahlah!" Mika membenamkan wajahnya dibantalnya dan ia mulai terlelap.

Dan sekarang perhatian Hiro hanya tertuju pada benda yang ada didepannya. Sebuah coklat dan secarik kertas terletak diatas meja belajarnya, benda yang dipungutnya dari sampah ini adalah benda yang seharusnya Mika berikan padanya.

_Gomen ne… _

Ia mulai teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang. Mukanya terlihat masam lagi.

_Hahh! Benar-benar gila! Bisa-bisanya aku bicara seperti itu.._

Ia seperti mengutuk perbuatannya tadi siang dan ia berjanji tidak akan bicara seperti itu lagi. Hiro tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan Mika, tapi ada keganjalan dalam hatinya. Membuatnya berkata bohong didepan gadis yang paling dekat dengannya selama setahun terakhir ini. Ia juga tak bermaksud membuat Mika sakit. Ia bukan tipe yang suka menyakiti hati orang, terutama hati seorang gadis. Namun keganjalan hatinya mendominasi, membuat dirinya terpaksa mengatakan kebohongan itu.

Hiro menatap layar yang sedari tadi menyala. Ia kembali memencet tombol _'next'_ pada remot yang dipegangnya. Entah berapa kali ia mengganti channel tv tersebut tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan hal menarik.

"Tadaima.." Ucap seseorang yang baru menutup pintu utama dirumah itu. Seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia 25 tahun ini adalah kakak Hiro. Melihat adiknya menonton tv ia mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia menepuk kepala Hiro dan sukses membuat adik satu-satunya itu mencium sofa cukup dalam. Hiro mencoba bangkit sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu, hah? Apa kau tidak lihat, hah?! Kebiasaan!" Cibir Hiro, ia terlihat kesal. Tangannya masih mengusap bagian kepala depannya. Lagi-lagi Hiro harus merasakan kesakitan dikepalanya. Ia menatap sinis kakaknya. Setidaknya tangan jailnya itu tidak perlu ikut setiap kali ia berbicara.

Kakaknya hanya cengengesan sambil memasang wajah innocentnya. Membentuk tanda peace dengan jari tangannya. Kemudian duduk disamping adiknya.

"Tumben pulang malam?" Tanya Hiro, kini pandangannya lurus ke layar tv didepannya.

Kakaknya menoleh. "Ahh. Iya. Tadi habis ketemu teman lama.." ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyilangkan dibelakang kepalanya. Menjadikannya sebagai bantalan dan menguap lebar. "…Mereka sekarang jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Hanya selang beberapa tahun tak bertemu mereka sudah terlihat tua…"

Hiro tak bergeming, ia tetap menatap layar tv nya.

"…Apa aku juga begitu?" kakaknya mulai meraba wajahnya. Meraba apa ada kerutan yang tercetak. "Hiro. apa aku juga terlihat tua?"

"…." Hiro tak menjawab.

"Hua.." kakaknya bangkit. "..Aku akan mandi saja." Ia mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ayah… belum pulang?" Tanya Hiro tiba-tiba.

Kakaknya berhenti sejenak. "Ya. Kau tahu sendiri, kan bagaimana kesibukannya.." jawabnya "Bukannya kita juga sudah terbiasa dengan ini.."

"Ya. Kau benar." Kalimatnya terdengar sangat berat saat diucapkan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Ya! Dirumahnya hanya ada Hiro, kakaknya dan ayahnya. Sedangkan pembantunya hanya bekerja sampai sore dan tidak menginap. Kalian bertanya tentang ibunya?. Orang tua Hiro sudah bercerai sejak Hiro masih berumur 2 tahun. Dan hak asuhnya jatuh ketangan ayahnya. Dengan kondisi ayahnya yang selalu pulang malam membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman dengan suasana rumahnya. Ya. Meskipun masih ada kakaknya yang biasa menemaninya

Satu bulan berlalu...sejak kejadian itu, Hiro tak pernah bicara dengan Mika. Mereka memang bertemu dan saling menyapa tapi mereka tak benar-benar saling berbicara. Mika terkesan menjauhinya dan Hiro jarang sekali bertemu dengannya. Dan selama itu Hiro mulai merasa sedikit tak bersemangat. Seperti tak ada hari cerah, burung-burung bersiulan, ataupun bunga bermekaran yang membuat berselera. Dan kini ia tersadar kalau ia memang mempunyai perasaan pada Mika. Tapi lagi-lagi keganjalan dalam hatinya membuat dirinya ragu apakah ia memang menyukai Mika atau hanya perasaan rindu seorang teman. Ia hanya takut jika perasaan itu memang perasaan suka. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Duduk di bangku taman sekolah dengan posisi tangan kanan menopang dagunya itulah yang dilakukannya. Ia merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan Mika dimanapun.

_Sembunyi dimana kau?_

Hiro mendengus kesal. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap Mika yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang cowok dikoridor yang berada tak jauh tempat menuju kearah timur . Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang diselingi dengan tertawa…

_Ehh.. Mika.. _(Hiro menatap cowok yang berada disampingnya) Bukankan dia._…_(Hiro sering melihat Mika bersama cowok itu)_ ..Apa dia… _(Hiro menunduk) …_jadi itu sebabnya…_

Hiro bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Oii..!" Tepuk salah seorang dari belakang. Membuat Hiro sedikit kaget. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat orang dibelakangnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya datar, kemudian menurunkan dan meluruskan kembali pandangannya pada layar didepannya.

"Kau tidak pergi kemana-mana? Ini malam minggu…habiskan malammu diluar. Jangan jadi anak rumahan…" Ia duduk diatas sandaran sofa, membelakangi orang yang dikagetinya sambil tangan kanan memegang bahu kiri Hiro. " Apalagi kau anak laki-laki..pacaran kek.." jelas kakaknya panjang lebar.

Nampaknya kalimat terakhir kakaknya ini sedikit menyinggung perasaan Hiro. Apalagi dia memang sedang '_unmood' _gara-gara kejadian tadi siang saat melihat Mika bersama cowok lain.

"Tahu apa kau tentang pacaran, hah? Kau sendiri tidak punya pacar." ucapannya terdengar agak kasar.

Kakaknya tersentak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut adiknya. Ia bangkit dan duduk disamping Hiro dengan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Apa? Memangnya aku salah?" Hiro tak menatap kakaknya

"Bukannya aku tak punya, tapi.." ia berhenti.

Hiro tertawa mengejek."..Ternyata kau juga takut ya?"

"Takut apa?"

"Dengan kondisi keluarga seperti ini, kau juga takut untuk pacaran dengan seseorang kan?"

_Apa yang dia bicarakan? Kondisi keluarga? takut?..._

Kakaknya berpikir tentang perkataan adiknya. Ah ya. Dia mengerti sekarang. Ia mengerti kenapa adik satu-satunya ini tidak pernah membawa gadis walaupun hanya sebatas teman kerumahnya, apalagi pacaran. Ia hanya membawa teman laki-lakinya ke rumah. Nampaknya kegagalan atas hubungan orang tuanya membuat Hiro takut untuk pacaran.

"Kau takut hubunganmu seperti ayah dan ibu?" tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Bukannya kau juga.." Hiro membuang muka kearah lain.

"Baka!" Tangannya menepuk kepala Hiro. Hiro meringis kesakitan. "Dengar ya. Ayah dan ibu berpisah karena itu memang yang terbaik. Mereka tidak ingin semakin bertengkar dan saling membenci satu sama lain. Perpisahan bukan berarti mereka telah gagal dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi mereka ingin hubungan yang lebih baik lagi. Walaupun ayah dan ibu bukan lagi dalam status 'pernikahan' tapi mereka tetap saling berkomunikasi." Jelasnya.

"Tapi kenapa tiap kali aku menanyakan tentang ibu, ayah terlihat sangat marah?"

"Eh? Memangnya kapan kau bertanya?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ayah pulang dari kantor. Dan karena itu aku tidak berani menanyakannnya lagi. "

"Nah. Itu salahmu, kau bertanya disaat ayah sedang lelah. Mungkin waktu itu ayah sedang ada masalah,"

"Lalu, kenapa ibu tidak pernah menghubungi kita?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Setahun setelah perceraian itu ibu masih menghubungi kita."

Hiro mencoba mengingat, tapi ia tak dapat memastikannya dengan jelas. Wajar saja jika Hiro tak mengingatnya, ia masih berumur 2 tahun saat orang tua berpisah.

"Tapi.." ia terlihat kecewa. "..Setelah itu ia tak pernah menghubungi kita lagi.."

"Apa kakak pernah bertanya pada ayah?"

"Umm..ya. aku pernah menanyakan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ayah juga tidak tahu." Wajahnya masih terlihat sedih.

"Nah.. itu menunjukkan kalau mereka memang saling membenci kak."

"Tidak. Ayah sudah berkali-kali bertanya tentang ibu kepada keluarganya. Tapi tak ada yang mau memberitahu."

"Jadi…." Hiro mulai mengira-ngira apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ahh. Sudahlah. Yang terpenting perpisahan orang tua kita jangan dijadikan alasan kau takut untuk pacaran. Ini hidupmu, semuanya tergantung bagaimana kau menjalaninya. Mengerti?"

Hiro mencerna baik-baik dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya barusan. Ia pun mengangguk, setidaknya pertanyaan yang selalu membayanginya kini terjawab sudah. Ya meskipun ia masih penasaran dengan ibunya. Dan kini bayangannya kembali memunculkan siluet Mika.

"Aku mau pergi. Mau ikut?"

"Eleh…untuk apa remaja sepertiku ikut dengan Mbak-mbak. Bisa turun pamorku.."

Hiro tertawa mengejek. Dan… Duuukkk. Bogeman kakaknya sukses mengenai ubun-ubunnya. Kakak Hiro pun pergi meninggalkan Hiro yang masih sibuk mengelus kepala atasnya.

Hiro berjalan mundur saat temannya menyapanya. Saat ia ingin membalasnya ternyata ada anak dibelakangnya. Alhasil Hiro menabraknya. Anak yang ditabraknya hampir jatuh, untung dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Hiro berbalik dan meminta maaf.

"Gomen..gomen." Hiro membungkukkan badanya.

"Ahh. Daijoubu.." gadis itu membenarkan penampilannya.

_Aku kenal suara itu.._

Buru-buru ia menegakkan badannya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Mika?" Ternyata benar, yang ditabraknya adalah Mika.

"Hai.." Mika melambaikan tangannya dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya. "Aku.. pergi dulu ya. Ja" Mika melangkah pergi.

_Kau tidak boleh bersembunyi lagi._

Hiro mengejar Mika, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Mika. Dan sekarang ia berjalan tepat disamping Mika.

"Hey. Kau mau kemana? Sepertinya buru-buru sekali." Tanya Hiro memulai percakapan.

_Arghh.. kenapa dia mengikutiku sih!_

Ya. Mika memang sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Hiro selama sebulan ini. Ia hanya ingin melupakan perasaannya dan berusaha menjadikan Hiro sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Tapi tiap kali ia melihat Hiro perasaan itu selalu muncul. Seberapa keras pun ia mencoba tetap saja ia gagal membuang perasaan itu.

_Baik! Kita coba dengan cara lain._

"Um..aku mau ke kantin."

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanyanya lagi.

"Umm..Etto. Ak..Umm" Mika terlihat bingung harus jawab apa.

"Kau pasti lapar…Hahaha." Tawa Hiro terdengar puas. Mika cemberut dengan rona merah dipipinya. Sebagai seorang gadis tentu saja akan malu jika lawan jenisnya mengira ia seperti itu.

Melihat tawa Hiro, pipi Mika kembali merona. Bukan karena malu karena diejek tapi karena wajah Hiro yang terlihat tampan. Mika buru-buru menepisnya.

_Fokus! Fokus! Bukan ini tujuanku.._

Kali ini cara Mika adalah mencoba membiasakan perasaannya tanpa harus menjauhi Hiro. ia berharap cara ini akan berhasil. Dan jika itu berhasil ia tak perlu lagi merasa sakit tiap kali melihat Hiro bersama gadis lain.

"Boleh aku temenin?" tawar Hiro.

"Um…itu terserah padamu."

"Hey.." ucap Hiro tiba-tiba. Hiro dan Mika terdiam cukup lama setelah bahan pembicaraan mereka habis. Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di salah satu bangku taman sekolah mereka. Bangku taman yang dulu pernah Mika jadikan sebagai tempat untuk mengatakan perasaannya. "Kau tidak pergi dengan pacarmu ke festival musim panas?"

Mengingat sebentar lagi liburan musim panas dimulai. Dan pastinya festival yang rutin mengawali tiap kali musim ini datang akan diadakan. Dan disanalah para remaja seperti Mika dan Hiro pasti akan datang untuk melihatnya.

Mika menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya pacar. Mungkin aku akan pergi bersama teman-temanku. "

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sedang menyukai seseorang?"

_Kau! Aku masih suka kau Hiro. _

"Hmm….Entahlah. Kalau kau sendiri? Kau akan pergi dengan gadis itu kan?" Tanya Mika tak mau kalah.

"Gadis?"

"Iya. Yang waktu itu kau tunjukkan padaku."

Hiro tersentak, ia baru ingat dulu ia pernah mengakui kalau ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Hiro bingung, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Umm..Etto.." Hiro clingukan mencari alasan.

Mika mendorong bahu kiri Hiro kebelakang. menyebabkan Hiro menoleh kearah Mika. Tatapan Mika tajam.

"Jangan bilang kau belum menyatakannya?" Mika menodongkan jari telunjuk ke muka Hiro.

Hiro kaget, ia sedikit mundur. Hiro semakin bingung. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang disebut Mika itu hanyalah karangan Hiro untuk membohongi Mika.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu. Jangan khawatir aku akan membantumu sampai kau benar-benar jadian dengannya." Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah Mika. Dan semua itu hanyalah untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya yang mulai muncul kembali.

_Ahh sial! Niatan untuk menghindari Mika malah aku sendiri yang repot gara-gara ini…_

Hiro menatap Mika yang tengah bersemangat dengan tawarannya itu. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian sebulan yang lalu, dimana ia melakukan hal yang sangat amat tidak diduganya, mengatakan jika ia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan...sekarang ia akan melakukan hal itu lagi.

_Ahh... Apa aku harus melakukan ini?_

Ia terlihat frustasi. Ia berhenti sejenak.

_Baiklah.. _Hiro tersenyum. "Okey. Besok ditaman ya."

Melihat senyuman Hiro, rasa sakit semakin merambah dalam diri Mika. Tapi ia tak mau terus-terusan dikuasai olahnya. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum yang tetap ia pertahankan. "Siip!"

Tibalah hari dimana Hiro akan menyatakan perasaannya. Sesuai yang dijanjikan oleh Mika, ia membantu Hiro mempersiapkannya. Taman Manami, tempat yang dipilih Hiro. Ia merasa kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang pas. Taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga disepanjang sisi jalannya dan tentu taman ini banyak dikunjungi entah itu oleh sepasang kekasih ataupun keluarga yang sedang ingin jalan-jalan. Hiro dan Mika janjian ditempat ini jam 4 sore. Mika akan mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Baiklah sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Kau sudah bawa semuanya?"

Hiro mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dengan setelan kemeja biru dan celana jins, membuat penampilan Hiro berbeda dari yang biasanya. Rambut hitamnya yang tertata secara apik semakin membuat penampilan Hiro semakin tampan. Apalagi senyumnya itu, dari tadi Mika tak henti-hentinya mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia takut jika Hiro akan mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan ini.

"Bagus." Mika tersenyum dan segera berlari. Bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Hiro berdiri.

Mika tersengal-sengal saat ia sampai ditempat persembunyiannya. Ia terduduk.

Deg..deg..deg.. Degup jantungnya tak berhenti namun perasaan baru muncul. Perasaan nelangsa mulai muncul menyusup, menyebar ke setiap ruang hati Mika.

_Aku hanya perlu melewati ini dan mungkin…setelah ini perasaan ini juga akan hilang… _

Ia menguatkan batinnya lebih tepatnya hatinya yang kini sedang melewati badai besar yang menghantamnya. Badai yang tak bisa disembuhkan oleh obat apapun. Badai yang hanya bisa hilang ketika angin mulai membawanya pergi. Tapi kini badai itu baru saja datang, entah kapan angin akan datang dan mengusir badai tersebut.

Di sisi lain. Hiro terus saja mengamati setangkai mawar yang dibawanya. Ia kembali meyakinkan kalau ia memang melakukan hal yang benar. Ia tak ingin main-main dengan ini. Apalagi ini kali pertama Hiro menyatakan perasaannya. Kalaupun bisa, ia ingin menjadikan ini hubungan pertamanya sekaligus yang terakhir dihidupnya (*uhuk…Kejauhan woi !). Namun dengan rasa nyaman tiap kali ia bersamanya dan rasa selalu ingin bertemu kembali membuat Hiro semakin yakin. Apalagi dengan tawaran yang diberikan Mika. Ia merasa kalau ini waktu yang tepat. "Em!" Ia bangkit dari lamunannya dan pergi.

Tak terasa air matanya sudah hampir jatuh, dan lagi-lagi Mika menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghapus air mata yang mulai muncul kepermukaan dan meyakinkan bahwa dirinya bisa melewati ini. Sampai seseorang…

"Hoi!" Tegur seseorang dari samping. Mika sedikit tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Ia semakin kaget dan segera berdiri.

"Hey. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mika tak percaya kalau orang yang kini berdiri didepannya adalah Hiro. "Cepat kembali ketempatmu! Nanti keburu dia datang. Kalau itu terjadi gagal sudah rencana kita!" Mika mendorong-dorong tubuh Hiro agar ia mau kembali ketempatnya.

"Aku gak mau!" Tentang Hiro sambil mempertahankan posisinya.

"Bukannya kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu? Cepat kesana!" Mika masih berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong Hiro.

"Gadisnya sudah ada disini!" Hiro sedikit berteriak karena jengkel dengan perlakuan Mika. "Untuk apa aku kesana heh!"

"Hah? Mana dia?" Mika mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"Ini gadisnya." Hiro menunjuk Mika. Sontak Mika menghentikan pencariannya dan mencerna apa yang dimaksud Hiro.

"A-aku?" Mika mencoba meyakinkan.

Hiro mengangguk. Ia menyodorkan setangkai mawar didepan Mika. "Aku menyukaimu…" Ucapnya jelas. Senyum tulus terpampang diwajahnya.

"Ta-tapi.." Mika masih tak percaya. "Gadis yang kau ceritakan dulu?"

"Ahh.. itu. Engg…. Aku.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau yang menyatakan perasaanmu lebih dulu. Kan seharusnya laki-laki yang memulainya terlebih dulu." jawab Hiro cepat setelah mendapat jawaban yang tepat.

"Ehh? Jadi? Kau sudah tahu?" Mika tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Hiro mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana?" Hiro bertanya lagi.

Mika tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hiro dan malah ingin tahu tentang kalimat Hiro sebelumnya. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?!" Muka Mika sekarang benar-benar merah padam. ia sangat malu ternyata Hiro sudah mengetahui perasaannya. "Dan sejak kapan?" Ia masih penasaran.

"Ahh! Itu tidak penting. Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?" Hiro kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Kali ini nadanya sedikit kesal.

Mendengar Hiro mengatakan itu, Muka Mika semakin merah padam. apalagi dibagian kedua pipinya. Sangat terlihat jelas. Dan dengan sedikit gerakan menganggukkan kepala. Ia menjawab dengan malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu..Aku mau."

Hiro tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Mika. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan perasaannya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mengawali sebuah hubungan yang belum pernah ia jalani setelah rasa takut menghilang untuk selamanya. Dan hanya keyakinan kini yang ada. Bersamaan dengan itu langit terihat indah dengan senjanya, burung-burung beterbangan saling mengejar satu sama lain dengan ceria dan bunga bermekaran menebarkan semerbak harum yang membawa kembali selera yang dulu hilang.

-Nah. Its Really End Now ^-^/-


End file.
